Lily in the Mud
by Imaginary
Summary: Lily's life is in the mud. James and Serverus have matching black eyes. will be l/j but right now they're just friends. starts Oct of 6th year. a bit of a song fic, but not much. PG just to be safe. R+R please?
1. In the Mud

Disclaimer: The goddess J.K. Rowling owns everything. I promise! And besides - I have no money. Sue me if you want, but you'll get nothing. And I'm making no money off this anyways.  
  
My name is Lily Evans and I hate mud. And that is exactly where my life is now - in the mud.  
  
Ok, so you're saying to yourself "Who is this girl and why is she bothering me?" well maybe not. Well, to start, I'll describe myself to you. I'm not normal. In fact, I'm anything but normal. I'm a 15-year-old girl with shoulder-length red hair and bright green eyes (my favorite part of my appearance. I'll explain later.) I have a normal redhead complexion (as I like to call it. Most would say I'm just pale). My friends call me Sphinx. Oh, and I'm a witch. Yes, that's right, I can turn you into a toad. But I won't. That's just not me. Though sometimes I wish it was. I'm from an all muggle (non-magical) family, so I'm a bit touchy about mud (I HATE being called a mudblood. It's just a stupid prejudice). I know you're getting tired of reading this crap, but wait. I still haven't told you why I'm a fool yet. And I don't plan to just yet. Oh come on, be patient - I'm getting there.  
  
It all began at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which is where I have studied magic for the past 6 years. I started as a first year at age 10. I was the youngest student to ever attend Hogwarts, but that doesn't make any difference. At least it doesn't now. I am naturally talented when it comes to magic, and don't really have to work to remain at the top of the school. My only real rival at the books is James Potter, a fellow 6th year, and the unofficial leader of the Marauders, the infamous group who's pranks make even Professor McGonagall shiver. But enough about Potter, he makes me angry. I am a fool, and you want to know why? Well, for one thing, it's really none of your business, but I'll tell you anyway. It's because of Potter. I pride myself on my ability to get along with anyone, whether I like them or not. Oh, I know what you're thinking - Lily just can't make friends with this James guy, but you're wrong. In fact, James was my best friend besides Catherine, before it happened. What's it? Let me explain.  
  
1:30, Friday. Double potions with Slytherins. Enough to make even the nicest of Gryffindors irritable.  
  
Professor Henderson, head of Slytherin and all around evil man was assigning groups for a rather complicated potion.  
  
"Settle down, class. 10 points from Gryffindor, Jones. Shut your trap Nott." Typical of Henderson, take points off Gryffindor and just scold the Slytherins. "Today we will be brewing a rather complicated enlarging potion. I will put you in groups of three for this project, as it requires a lot of ingredients and we shall not have time to complete it in groups of two." Students started chattering again, and I knew that this could only get worse. "SILENCE" bellowed Henderson. "Nott, Black, Malfoy; Lupin, Jones, Goyle; Evans, Potter, Snape..." Henderson went on, but that's unimportant. 'Oh great..' I thought. I was stuck with the biggest rivals in all of Hogwarts as my partners. And did I mention that they were both friends of mine?  
Everyone moved to their assigned tables, and I went to face my doom.  
  
"Good afternoon Lily." Said Serverus. And as James (I was still on speaking terms with him at this point) joined us, Serverus added a lovely "Piss off, Potter" I'll never understand why they hate each other so much.  
  
"Serverus.." I say in a warning tone. I turn to James " 'Ello James!" (Ok, so maybe I like him as a bit more than a friend, but that's besides the point. And I don't anymore.) "Hi there, Sphinxy" James greeted me. And then turned to Serverus. This is when I started to get angry. "I wish I could, Snape, but it seems Henderson is out to get me, and has assigned me to the same group as you." Here I cut in, a little less forcefully than I probably should have. "James! Serverus! Can you please try and act civil towards each other? I'm ashamed." They looked meek. "Sorry Lily." "Sorry Lils" (James never calls me Lily, but I don't know why.) They did seem sorry, but after a few minutes they reverted to throwing insults at each other.  
  
By the end of potions, I was ready to turn someone into a frog. But I didn't. Instead, I gave James and Serverus matching black eyes (Did I mention I have a very powerful right hook?) Which would be why I have detention for the next two weeks (Henderson sent Serverus to the hospital wing and gave James a detention as well for not concentrating on the potion. Arg)  
  
So now James won't speak to me and Serverus is making my life a living hell. In short, my world has been turned upside-down. And I've landed in the mud.  
  
Please, please, please - just click the pretty purple button and tell me what you think?  
  
Mucho amor,  
  
Imaginary 


	2. Night Swimming

Disclaimer - see 1st chapter.  
  
***Night swimming deserves a quiet night.***  
  
I peered out the window, still clutching the icepack that Sirius had conjured to my eye. Yeah, I have a nice shiner on my left eye, courtesy of my darling Sphinx. Sphinx is one of my best friends, my best girl friend actually. Why'd she punch me? You see, Sphinx is really Lily Evans, and she gets along with everyone. I'd go so far to say she's friends with everyone (Even people she's told me she hates). I just don't understand how she does it. I can't stand Snape, and she's friends with him. She even calls him by his first name (actually, come to think of it, Sphinxy calls everyone by their first name). I don't even call my best friends by their names - they've all got nicknames (Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, Sphinx, etc. and I'm Prongs). But who cares. So now I'm not going to speak to Sphinx till she apologizes because I'm me - a stubborn jackass. I can't stand it when she So maybe I like Lils as a bit more than a friend. But what hormonal teenage boy wouldn't. I mean to say, she's sweet, smart, gorgeous, wonderful, trustworthy, and I could go on. Oh, and did I mention that she never dates. Some say she's a lesbian, but I know it's just because she's innocent and to sweet to go making guys jealous.  
So now I was looking out the window, missing my best friend (and crush) and icing my eye. Lovely. My life sucks. Something outside catches my eye, and I realize that there's someone in the lake. Me being a prefect, I felt it my duty to investigate. I took my invisibility cloak, and started rummaging around in my trunk for the Marauders map.  
  
"Looking for this, Prongs?" Sirius announced his return from the Library where he had been 'studying' with Catherine Vreeland (cough, cough). "Yeah, but I'll be fine without. How was Catherine?" Sirius handed me the map and smirked. "Go find your little Sphinx and make out. I mean up!" I smacked him upside the head. "Ouch! Prongs that hurt!" He whined. I chuckled. He was such a sissy sometimes. "See ya, Padfoot. Don't wait up. I have to go be a big, bad prefect and put an end to some night swimming." It seemed Padfoot had already fallen asleep, because all I got in response was a snore.  
  
As I made my way towards the lake I realized that Padfoot was right (for once!) - I really needed to make up with Little Lils. I was miserable without her around. The last time Sphinx and I had fought was in 2nd year, and that had nearly ended our friendship. I really didn't want to loose her now. I rounded the corner of the castle, and what I heard made my heart stop. It was a girl crying. I approached quietly, still under the cloak. Then I realized that the girl had red hair, lots of it. It was my little Sphinx.  
  
James pulled Lily Evans out of the water and held her, not caring that she was getting his robes soaked. "Shh, it's ok Lils, I'm here." James tried his best to calm the crying girl. She calmed down a bit, and realized who it was she was crying on. "James! I thought you weren't speaking to me?" She seemed distressed, so he pulled her into another warm embrace. "I wasn't." James didn't really feel like admitting that he'd missed her. As much as he loved her, he just couldn't tell her that he liked her in that way. "Are you still mad at me, James?" Lily sounded like she wanted to be forgiven, but there was also a hint of annoyance in her voice. "No, but that's not why I came out here. Actually, I didn't know it was you, I was just being a good prefect is all." James smiled cockily at the redhead. Lily laughed. James smiled. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed hearing her laugh. Then Lily shivered. "You must be freezing! What were you thinking, swimming in that lake at night in October? You're going to get sick!" Lily smiled and cast a warming charm on herself. "Come swimming, Prongs! It's really lovely. And it's only cold when you get out, and I'm getting pretty good at drying charms! Please?" Lily was a master at getting what she wanted. James laughed and threw the petite girl in the lake. Lily surfaced and spluttered. "Hey! No fair! Just because you're bigger than me." Lily grabbed James's had and pulled him into the lake. ***I forgot my shirt at the waters edge. The moon is low tonight.***  
  
Nightswimming is R.E.M.'s., I take no credit, so don't sue me! Please REVIEW!!! I really need some help - I'm dying of writers block here, and I want to know if I should just end this story or if someone out there likes it.  
  
Mucho amor (means much love in Spanish), ~~Imaginary~~ 


End file.
